


Not Just A Kiss

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-12
Updated: 2008-10-12
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Ducky explains why a kiss is not just a kiss.





	Not Just A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

They say 'a kiss is just a kiss'. That, however, simply is not true.

There are many types of kisses.

The kiss a mother bestows on her child. 

The kisses a child gives his mother.

The 'dutiful' kiss to and from an aunt or grandparent or godparent.

The first 'romantic kiss', when you are uncertain, wondering which way to tilt your head so your nose does not hit the other person's.

The 'social' kiss (which has become so 'normal' these days) when you find yourself kissing and being kissed by people with whom you hitherto might not even wish to have shaken hands.

The peck on the cheek.

The mere brush of lips over lips.

The 'hello' kiss. 

The 'goodbye' kiss.

The kiss lovers share when parting forever.

The kiss you endure politely, whilst wondering how quickly you can break away.

The kiss you know you will never share again.

And then there is the kiss you experience with 'the' person; with your one true love. 

The kiss you never wish to end. The kiss you know you will never tire of giving or receiving. The kiss that can put right all the wrongs in the world. The kiss that can turn an ugly day into a beautiful one.

The kiss of a lover, a true lover, the one you know will be yours until the end of your days.

The kiss that whether it is a brush of lips on your cheek, ear or lips, or a height-of-passion kiss never ceases to touch you, because of the person who is kissing you.

If you are lucky, truly lucky, you will experience those kisses in your lifetime.

I have been that lucky. I have my beloved Jethro to kiss me.

No, a kiss is most definitely _not_ just a kiss.


End file.
